The Relic
The Relic is a Temples quest available during the events of . The Agent is tasked with retrieving a powerful relic belonging to one of the Iliac Bay's temples, guarded by a powerful lich. Background After joining one of the Eight Divine temples scattered throughout the Iliac Bay, the Agent will be assigned randomly determined quests to complete by the temple's missionary. Once they have achieved the rank of Initiate or higher, one of the temple's missionaries will offer more difficult quests. Objectives *Speak with a Missionary from a joined Temple. *Journey to an enter the specified dungeon. **Find the relic and recover it. **(Optional) Kill the lich guarding the relic. *Escape from the dungeon and return to the Missionary before the time limit expires. Walkthrough When speaking with the Missionary from a joined Temple, the Agent will be told of a lost relic dedicated to the Temple's God. This relic has recently been discovered in one of the region's dungeons, protected by a named lich who is thought to have created the relic before being corrupted. The Agent is duly tasked with retrieving the relic on behalf of the Temple, although the destruction of the lich will not go unnoticed. A Lich's Labours The Agent will have to enter and then search the specified dungeon to find the lost relic, which will be found sat in a room of its own. The relic's creator, the lich, will also be found in the room, and will attack the Agent the moment they detect them. Upon being struck the lich will exclaim: It is not necessary for the Agent to destroy the lich, only to pickup the relic it guards. Regardless of whether the lich was dealt with, the Agent must escape the dungeon and return to the Missionary before the time limit expires to complete the quest. Time Restraints If the Agent is holding the relic in their inventory when the time limit expires, a message will appear in front of them stating: The message will then disappear, as will the relic. Rewards The Agent will receive a random item with an equally random, and unknown, power when they return to the Missionary with the relic. The success or failure of the Agent in undertaking the quest will also affect their reputation in the Temple: An additional boost to the Agent's reputation within the specific Temple will be awarded if they also managed to purge the lich: Journal Trivia *This quest was only available on the CompUSA Special Edition version of until released as part of a later patch. *NPCs will have a variety of responses relating to the quest when asked for any news: **Acceptance: "Temple hopes to recover their long-lost relic, but who will they find willing to face the lich name?" **Success: "Did you hear about the race who went into dungeon and returned with temple's relic?" **Failure: "I hear that temple now believes that the relic was never in dungeon after all." Category:Daggerfall: Temple Quests